


New Years with You

by somethingseokmin



Series: Rich!Svt [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, This was supposed to be PWP, meanie being established, rich au, rich!meanie, was this edited? yes. edited enough? hell no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Wonwoo is forced to attend his mothers New Years party, but at least he has Mingyu there to keep him company.





	New Years with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/gifts).



> I don’t know how to feel about this one but she’s long overdue.

Mingyu was excited. They'd been planning this trip since the fall and he couldn’t help but anticipate talking some much-needed time off work to travel. But Wonwoo, on the other hand, was less than thrilled. He'd much rather work through the holiday if he was honest, but they’d planned too much in advance to cancel now.

"I want to go home." Wonwoo sighed, slipping the heavy jacket off his shoulders and immediately stripping from the shirt underneath.

Mingyu watched from across the room as he loosened his tie. "We just got here." He chuckled.

"And I already want to leave." Wonwoo was scowling, and he hated that Mingyu had to see him like this, but visiting his mother always stressed him out. The younger, now shirtless, also knew this from experience. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's thin waist and peppered kisses along the side of his arching neck in an attempt to comfort him. "You know.." Wonwoo grumbled with an amused grin on his lips, waiting until Mingyu hummed in acknowledgment to continue, "You didn’t have to get all dressed up for the flight." He teased.

Every year Mingyu tried a little harder to impress the Jeon family, and every year he, inevitably, failed. There was only so much showing off he could to in front of his boyfriend’s mother to prove that he was worthy of her son before looking desperate, but that never stopped him from trying. It also, unfortunately, didn’t seem to change her opinion of him. Wonwoo was old money. His father didn’t care much for Wonwoo’s personal life (in fact, he was never around at all), but his mother was dead set on her son marrying someone else. Someone more... ‘suited for his lifestyle’, as she would put it. New money wasn’t enough for her.

Mingyu huffed, his lips ghosting Wonwoo's shoulder as he undid the button of the elder’s jeans with a shake of his head. "Maybe this year will be different."

"I doubt it." he sighed, but his head lolled back against Mingyu's shoulder. "I just want to go home." He muttered again and bit his lip when his jeans finally pooled around at his ankles. "We should just… stay here instead." Wonwoo offered.

The younger laughed. “Oh come on... that’s no way to kick off the new year’s."

New years. Wonwoo groaned lowly when his boxers joined his jeans on the floor, and he swore that nothing felt better than Mingyu's hand wrapped around his aching- “I don’t care about the new year, I just want to go home.” _This_ was all he wanted for new years.

"I'll blow you." Mingyu grinned.

And that was all the convincing he needed.

 

-

 

"It's not too late, you know. I can still call my mom and tell her we missed the flight."

"But we didnt."

Moonlight floodlit through the penthouse and Wonwoo's blonde hair lay splayed out against the silk-bound pillow, his legs intimately wrapped around Mingyu's waist. This was the last night they’d have to themselves before staying at his parent’s house for two whole nights and they were both set on making it count.

A low groan left the both of them when Mingyu gently rocked back into Wonwoo. “Seriously, I can deal with your parents." He finished, groaning until their noses brushed before pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s lips. “Trust me... and if not, it’s just two nights.”

He wanted to trust that Mingyu would _eventually_ win over his mother, but lately, he’d been doubting it.

 

-

 

A car was sent to pick them up the next morning, but they’d both missed the wakeup call and ended up needing to call for another. Wonwoo grumbled about it being fate while Mingyu scrambled to get ready.

The older was less than pleased when they finally left, sipping his bitter coffee with a scowl beside Mingyu, looking completely drained after rushing around getting ready. So they both sat, burnt out and tired by the time they’d collapsed into the leather seats. Mingy propped his head tiredly onto Wonwoo’s shoulder (despite the height difference) and sighed, adjusting his long limbs to get comfortable enough to nap in the backseat of the car without hurting himself. “If I get a cramp, it’s your fault.”

“Mine?” Wonwoo huffed. “Who said you could lean on me anyway?” he rolled his eyes but made no move to push Mingyu away. He laced their fingers together instead and leant his head against the youngers affectionately. They were both tired. And from what he could remember, it was quite a long drive there anyway. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with his family after missing this year’s Christmas party, but Wonwoo didn’t regret it. He’d decided to spend it back home, in his shared apartment with Mingyu and their friends this year instead. 

And if he was honest, it felt more like Christmas than spending it with family ever did.

 

-

 

“Wonwoo!”

He looked up from watching the men carry his luggage to find his mother hurrying over, pulling him into a hug and completely ignoring the fact that Mingyu even _existed_.

“I missed you, darling, why did you dye your hair? I hardly noticed you.” She linked they arms and pulled him up the short staircase towards the entrance.

“Its great to see you too, Mrs. Jeon.” Mingyu greeted behind them.

“You missed a great Christmas party.” She shook her head and the diamonds around her neck glistened. “It wasn’t the same without you, but it was a great night and Minghao finally brought Mina along. She looked _gorgeous_ _._ I don’t know why he hadn’t brought her along sooner.”

“Mina?” Wonwoo’s brows furrowed and he momentarily glanced back at Mingyu, who’d been following wordlessly along behind them. The younger shrugged. Minghao had never taken Mina _anywhere_ as his plus one. He only attended events with one person on his arm, and everyone knew better than to question it.

“You should be more like him, you know. He married a _fine_ young woman.” She carefully chose her words to intentionally jab at the younger behind them.

“But Minghao’s still with Junhui.” He shot back.

She momentarily laughed, either in denial or clueless, before leading him up the marble staircase to his bedroom.

“Nonsense, he’s married.”

 

-

 

Mingyu stayed in the room for the remainder of that afternoon. Meanwhile, Wonwoo was swept along by his mother and her small talk. He didn’t return until the sun had set and she rushed away to get ready for the night's events.

After all, the guests would be arriving soon.

Mingyu shut his laptop when Wonwoo entered and he tossed the MacBook aside before making his way toward the closet to change, kissing Wonwoo as he passed.

It would’ve been easier to hate his mother, Wonwoo thought to himself, if she wasn’t so subtle about the things she didn’t like. Things like the color of his hair or _Mingyu_.

“So much for a work vacation,” Mingyu chuckled. Dealing with Wonwoo’s mother _was_ work.

 

-

 

They’d hardly spent any time together since arriving and Wonwoo only realized it when they were both dressed in the bathroom and seconds away from facing the crowd downstairs. His mother likely had plans to drag him away from Mingyu again later, so they’d just have to make the most of the time they had now.

“You look great.” Mingyu looked down at Wonwoo in his dark suit, setting a hand on the elder’s thin waist and running his nose intimately down Wonwoo’s cheek. “You ready?”

Wonwoo nodded, leaning up to kiss him before he could pull away, “I’m ready.”

 

-

 

They linked arms and left to greet the night’s company, making their way down the winding staircase and towards where every party was held. Wonwoo would introduce himself, then Mingyu, until nearly every guest knew their names. People would occasionally pull them into conversations and Wonwoo would amaze Mingyu by doing all the talking. He loved to watch Wonwoo interact with people at these functions. He couldn’t help but admire the resemblance to his mother, who must’ve struggled to teach her very introverted son how to socialize and talk easily amongst their guests in the business world.

It was also impressive to Mingyu how easily Wonwoo slipped out of himself and into the man that would soon run his father’s company. He stood cool and collected, his tight-lipped smile the only thing reminding Mingyu that this was all _fake_ and that this side of him was nothing but a front.

But otherwise, the night went by smoothly.

Wonwoo took a sip from his glass of champagne and leant up to whisper something into Mingyu’s ear, “Are you bored yet?”

Mingyu grinned, pretended to listen to the Chinese man boasting about his daughter before leaning in to reply. “I’ve been bored for the past two hours.” He comfortingly rubbed the small of Wonwoo’s back and straightened up.

Wonwoo bit his lip in amusement and leant the rest of the way up to reply. “I need to find Jun.” he admitted and the younger nodded.

He looked around the room in Wonwoo’s stead while the elder continued to talk business with his father’s colleague.

Soft music set the atmosphere over hushed laughter and a beautiful chandelier hung over the dance floor. It was elegant, beautiful, and overwhelmingly _predictable,_ just like every other party his mother had hosted _._ A few couples swayed along to slow music on the dance floor, and others stood around the room with drinks in hand. Meanwhile, Mingyu did his best to skim the crowd in search of Junhui.

“He’s by the bar.” The younger finally spotting him, “I’ll go talk to Minghao and meet up with you later.” He pressed a soft kiss to the elder’s cheek before bowing respectfully to leave the group and weave his way through the crowd toward where Minghao stood against the far wall. He looked upset.

 

“It's been a while.” Mingyu smirked and Minghao looked up, momentarily stunned before breaking into a grin and embracing his best friend. They talked for a while about Minghao’s new place in China before Mingyu finally cut to the chase. “So, I heard about the Christmas party.”

Minghao nodded. He sighed with the weakest grin and Mingyu could tell his best friend was upset. He rarely drank, but the cup in his hand was nearly empty. Minghao looked around with an unreadable expression on his face and then finally glanced back over at Mingyu only to take a slow sip of his drink instead. 

“Why did you bring Mina?” 

This time, neither really knew what to say.

“Why now, at least?”

“I don’t know…” he shrugged, but Mingyu knew he knew exactly why. “I just kept saying no.” He sighed and shrugged again, “And she really, _really_ wanted to come this time, Gyu. It was Christmas, I couldn’t just keep saying no.“ He sighed after a while and Mingyu didn’t press the subject any further. It made sense.  He couldn’t possibly understand what his best friend was going through, but the least he could do was sympathize. It seemed to be taking a toll on him.

“I'm sorry, man.”

Minghao shrugged and took another long sip of his drink. “Junhui's not my _wife_.”

And even to Mingyu, that hurt.

 

-

 

He and Wonwoo finally met up later that evening and the elder nearly jumped when Mingyu’s hand met his waist.

“You scared me..” Wonwoo turned away from the conversation he was having to pull Mingyu aside. He blushed with a relived sigh that it was him and Mingyu couldn’t find it in himself to tease Wonwoo’s adorable expression.

“Did you find Jun? How was he?”

“Terrible.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes before glancing around to make sure no one was listening, “He didn’t come with Minghao tonight and he’s already drunk.”

Mingyu sighed. “Minghao’s getting there.”

“Jun’s still by the bar... flirting with some guy. Looks like new money.”

Mingyu didn’t even look where Wonwoo was motioning but he raised a brow at the term. “ _I'm_ new money.” He grinned.

“Yeah, but you don’t act like it.”

 

_“Wonwoo-!”_

They both turned to where his mother stood, waving from across the room, and his eyes immediately widened at the sight of his favorite cousin at her side. Wonwoo was so relieved to see him that he didn’t think twice about rushing over to greet him, pushing people aside in the process. Mingyu was left to apologize on his behalf to the people behind them.

Wonwoo hadn’t seen Soonyoung in maybe two years, but his smile was just as adorable as he remembered it. He eagerly made his way over, with Mingyu trailing closely behind, to embrace his cousin. His nose even scrunched up in excitement when he eagerly patted Soonyoung’s back, regardless of the onlookers around them.

“I heard the news…” Wonwoo grinned, “Congratulations!” He pulled away and Mingyu greeted Soonyoung with equal enthusiasm.

“Thanks. We’re not getting married _yet_ , but you know,” Soonyoung was beaming. “It’s exciting!” He honestly looked the happiest he’d ever been and Wonwoo felt nothing but happiness well up inside him. Something he’d never quite felt like this before. “Anyway, I hope to see you guys later. Jihoon just ran off to get a drink and he kind of hates these things, so I hate leaving him.”

Mingyu could relate, but he didn’t voice it, choosing instead to nod along as Wonwoo reassured him that it’d be fine.

“I hope to see you guys later again tonight though, and finally introduce you!” he flashed them one final grin and waved before rushing off toward the bar in search of his fiancé.

Wonwoo watched until his cousin was completely out of sight in the crows. The whole concept of their engagement was still fairly new to Wonwoo, but he was slowly beginning to understand it. He was happy for them. Moreover, he was proud of Soonyoung for being with Jihoon regardless of their… financial differences.

With the looks people must have been giving him, it was no wonder Jihoon needed a drink.

Wonwoo pushed the thoughts aside as his mother returned from her previous conversation to smile at him warmly.

“Have you met Joshua?”

“Mom..” Wonwoo groaned, already knowing where this was going.

“I know! Wonwoo, I know… but it’s always good to keep your options open.” She lowered her voice like Mingyu wasn’t _right beside him_ and Wonwoo suppressed the urge to roll his eyes _._ He didn’t even respond to her suggestion. Instead, he made a very obvious show of latching onto Mingyu’s hand, huffing a laugh when he noticed the golden Rolex peeking from beneath his jacket sleeve. Of course he dressed up.

“ _Joshua_!” His mother called, but Wonwoo was too distracted by the anxious look on Mingyu’s face. The younger was obviously looking around for whoever his mother was about to introduce him to.   

Wonwoo soothingly ran his thumb over Mingyu’s hand in attempt to reassure him before sighing.

Wonwoo loved how hard Mingyu tried to pretend none of this bothered him, but he wished he wouldn’t have to. The younger always tried to impress his mother with how he dressed. For example, the watch he wore tonight was easily seventy grand on his wrist, and he didn’t usually care for wearing watches. (Mingyu would never admit it, but he was kind of an idiot when it came to telling time. He could be wearing the most expensive Rolex and still pull out his phone to check.) His suit for tonight was also a custom-tailored nine-thousand-dollar fit. He looked great, of course, but he’d honestly look great in anything. His goddamn belt probably cost a fortune, Wonwoo thought with a grin.

He was still grinning up at Mingyu when his mother approached.

“ _This_ is Joshua Hong.” she introduced, smiling up at the boy. She practically had stars in her eyes. He was handsome, admittedly, but Wonwoo wasn’t interested.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” he held his hand out and only dropped Mingyu’s so he could shake it.

“Kim Mingyu.” the younger followed.

“My boyfriend _._ ” He added for him, “It’s nice to meet you.”

The two shook hands after that, a little awkwardly after registering the situation, and Wonwoo easily reattached himself to Mingyu’s side once the formalities were over with. He purposely wrapped himself around Mingyu’s arm while his mother busied herself with bringing up Joshua’s father’s business and other unimportant matters that Wonwoo shamelessly zoned out of.

When someone else joined in on whatever ‘group’ conversation they’d been having, Wonwoo’s mother finally leaned in to whisper something in his ear that she’d been seemingly waiting to say, quiet enough so that only he could hear it. _“I just don’t want you to end up like Soonyoung.”_ She whispered and pulled away with a look of almost sympathy before patting him on the shoulder.

_Sympathy._

He tensed and resisted the urge to ruin this party for her by doing something he’d regret. He wanted to finally say something, finally get her to understand even if it meant ruining his reputation, but instead, he said nothing.

Her words felt like venom and thankfully Mingyu noticed.

“Are you okay?”

He shook his head and Mingyu immediately apologized on their behalf before steering Wonwoo away from the party.

Wonwoo didn’t even dare look at his mother as he passed her.

 

-

 

There were still people lingering by the entrance of the grand hall when they left so Mingyu pulled Wonwoo along until they came to the marble pillar by the staircase. He quickly ushered Wonwoo behind it, where no one could physically see them, and practically pinned him back by his shoulders, looking him over with a concerned expression. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? What happened?” he tried, but Wonwoo wouldn’t tell him.

He just couldn’t bring himself to say it.

_He couldn’t admit that his mother would always be against their relationship. That no matter how hard he tried, regardless of how happy he was with Mingyu, she would never fully accept him._

It was heartbreaking. It was like coming out of the closet all over again and he couldn’t handle the anxiety attack he felt coming. He had to distract himself, he realized, as soon as he felt his hands begin to shake at his sides.

“How much did your belt cost?”

“My what?” Mingyu’s brows furrowed.

“Your belt.” Wonwoo reached out and felt beneath his boyfriend’s suit jacket for the buckle, grabbing onto the belt and running his fingers over the smooth leather to calm himself. He couldn’t think of anything on the spot, and Wonwoo had always been terrible at changing the subject, but the least he could do was try to keep himself focused on something else. Anything.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu looked down at him, unexpectedly flustered and surprised by the touch before answering him anyway. “I don’t remember... why? Eight hundred.” He averted his eyes and Wonwoo could’ve guessed as much. But for a belt?

“That’s a lot of fucking money for a belt.”

Mingyu’s eyes widened at the vulgarity and he looked around even though they were both alone.

“..no one’s going to see us. And no one cares about what’s holding up your pants, Mingyu. I’d rather you take them off.”

Mingyu’s entire face flushed and he looked around the empty staircase again just to be _sure_ they were alone. Wonwoo grinned in satisfaction. Mingyu wasn’t much taller than him, but he wrapped his slender arms around his boyfriend’s neck and leant the rest of the way up to kiss him, only pulling apart to whisper in his ear. _“I want you to fuck me so hard that everyone here knows I'm yours.”_

Mingyu nearly choked before he remembered the wandering eyes of Joshua, the disappointed looks he received from Wonwoo’s mother, and he suddenly tightened his grip on the elder’s waist. It felt different when he kissed this time, harder, almost desperate as he pushed him back against the marble pillar. It seemed they both had something to prove.

A familiar moan reverberated against Mingyu’s lips and he grinned in satisfaction when Wonwoo gripped at the fabric of his suit.

They broke apart, breathless and panting against each other for a quiet moment.

“You know I love it when you wear you glasses.” Mingyu ran his nose down Wonwoo’s cheek and pressed slow kisses down the elders jawline, “You wanted to get my pants off?” He teased unknowingly with an amused tone, lowering one of his heavy hands to coddle Wonwoo’s ass through the fabric of his dress pants. He always held him with such care, as if he were something precious, and Wonwoo whimpered at the touch in his familiarly quiet way, arching until his head fell back against the pillar. It felt good. It felt so good to be doing something bad, but maybe it was just because it was Mingyu.

Wonwoo had never been one to break rules.

“Harder.” He gripped the fabric of his boyfriend’s custom, panting, as Mingyu kissed greedily down the curve of his neck. His skin would no longer be pale in the morning and a part of him couldn't wait for his _mother to_ _see._

Once Mingyu’s lips were low enough, Wonwoo slipped his arms from around his neck to tug at the collar of Mingyu’s jacket in haste to pull him closer. Their joined panting echoed along the silent staircase, probably down the hall, and Wonwoo didn’t care that his mom’s security cameras were probably watching them from one of the many angles around the place as they got close to nearly undressing each other in the hallway. Mingyu’s knee was spreading Wonwoo’s legs apart and-

Okay, so maybe he did care.

He pushed Mingyu back and grabbed the youngers hand to nearly drag him up the stairs to their bedroom. They’d never slept here before out of respect for his mother, but he was done following her unspoken rules. He didn’t want Joshua Hong, or Lee Seokmin (of last year), or whoever else she was planning on introducing him to.

This was all he wanted.     

And maybe he hadn’t quite made that clear yet.

 

-

 

The bedroom door slammed shut behind them and Mingyu surprised Wonwoo by sitting back in one of the armchairs instead of going straight for their bed like he normally would.

“On your knees.” He ordered, and Wonwoo easily dropped down between Mingyu’s legs without hesitation.

The elder’s deep voice came out in a whisper when he asked him what to do next and Mingyu remembered how much Wonwoo loved being told what to do.  

He praised him, watching Wonwoo’s hand trail up and fondled the fabric over his member. “Take my belt off.”

Wonwoo complied and Mingyu sat back to watch.

It was silent, save for the distant music, the fluttering of faraway voices and Wonwoo finally getting his belt unbuckled… his zipper undone… and his boxers low enough to hold him in his palm.

“Can I?” Wonwoo asked, but his tongue teased Mingyu before he could even answer.

It was a kitten lick, and undoubtedly, a quiet act of defiance.

Wonwoo looked up at him darkly from beneath his pretty lashes, his lips ghosting the tip like a challenge, waiting to be reprimanded.

“Do it again.” Mingyu brought a hand up to grip Wonwoo’s hair and he let him continue.

He watched his boyfriend’s pretty lips part and wrap around his cock expertly and he allowed it to go further, the elder’s cheeks hollowing and his eyes fluttering shut when he finally took him all in. Wonwoo gave the most amazing head, and Mingyu’s reactions alone were praise enough. The muscles in his stomach would clench and his breath would hitch and Wonwoo would easily take him in further until there was nothing left..

The elder enjoyed making Mingyu feel good and Mingyu appreciated how Wonwoo knew exactly what to do.

The younger forced Wonwoo off with a tug, careful not to pull too hard at his hair, and cupped Wonwoo’s cheek in the palm of his other hand, running his thumb gently over the elder's swollen lip. “On the bed.” He ordered and watched Wonwoo lift himself up and stand over by the edge of the bed before looking at Mingyu over his shoulder.

“Are you waiting for me to undress you?” Mingyu smirked and finally made his way over, readjusting his pants and pulling the belt from its loops, slowly running his fingers over the leather. “Or something else?”

Wonwoo paused, half of his buttons undone before Mingyu gently took his wrists.

“Is this okay?” the younger’s voice lowered to a whisper and he kissed down Wonwoo’s shoulder over the thin fabric of his white shirt.

“Of course.”

Mingyu reached down to secure the belt around Wonwoo’s thin wrists and gave it a tug. "Too tight?"

Wonwoo pulled at the makeshift restraints and balled his fists before shaking his head. They were just tight enough to keep him bound but not tight enough to cut off his circulation. They were perfect. He was already bending over when Mingyu asked him to.

The younger ran his hands down Wonwoo's waist. "I'd prefer you on your back." He admitted and left to find the lube in their luggage.

Wonwoo always hid it in one of their socks and they’d made a game out of how long it would take Mingyu to find it every time. Behind him, he could hear Wonwoo shuffle onto his back as he checked all the dark socks first.

"Why do you hide it..." Mingyu groaned with a chuckle, still looking around.

"Because I don't want anyone else finding it."

"Who's gonna go through our luggage? Your mom?" Mingyu smirked and finally pulled the bottle out, heading back toward the bed. He knew Wonwoo secretly enjoyed the anticipation. "I think you're mom knows we fuck, if that's what you're worried about."

Wonwoo blushed and looked away. "Let's not talk about my mom." His shirt was open, exposing half his chest and his legs were already spread for Mingyu. "Please."

The younger nodded. He had more important things on his mind anyway. Like the fact that it was his turn to get on his knees.

But first, he leaned over and softly pressed a kiss to Wonwoo's cheek. The elder easily turned his head until their lips met and Wonwoo quickly realized how frustrating it was to kiss Mingyu without actually being able to touch him... even as the younger’s lips trailed further and further down his jawline.

The leather suddenly began to burn.

Mingyu decided to go easier on Wonwoo's neck (since he'd given that area enough attention downstairs) and went straight for his collarbones. His lips were more focused on the exposed parts of Wonwoo’s chest.

The elder usually tried his best to be less vocal, so Mingyu _really_ appreciated the groan that left Wonwoo when his teeth grazed the elder’s nipple. He was so sensitive everywhere.

"Mingyu..."

He swirled his tongue and grinned when Wonwoo writhed beneath him. It was so dirty, so obscene, and it didn’t help that they were doing this in Wonwoo’s mother's house of all places, during one of her infamous parties.

_“Mingyu...”_

It felt even better to touch him, now more than ever, when he knew he shouldn’t be.

Wonwoo’s quiet moans turned louder and more desperate and soon he was arching up into every touch, already hard in Mingyu’s palm and the leather nearly cutting into his skin from how hard he was tugging.

But he shut his eyes in attempt to suppress any further moans and sighed. “Someone’s going to hear us.”

Mingyu said nothing but slid his hand beneath the waistband of Wonwoo’s boxers instead and captured his lips again. It felt so good, kissing, touching him—so good, that Mingyu suddenly felt bad for Minghao. If this was what he felt for Junhui, he couldn’t imagine living without him.

“Are you okay...?” Mingyu pulled away and leant his forehead against Wonwoo’s, “Am I hurting you?”

The elder shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily. “I'm okay.” He promised, but his wrists felt otherwise.

“I love you, you know that?”

Wonwoo nodded again and opened his eyes again, the ghost of a smile on his lips in a way that always encouraged the younger to kiss him again.

It didn’t take much convincing for him to finally strip Wonwoo of the little clothing he had on and lower himself down to press feather light kisses to his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Mingyu _stop.”_ He was squirming and almost desperately pulling at the restraints at his actions. As much as he tried to deny it, he’d always been slightly ticklish. 

Mingyu pouted but gave up, and settled for coating a finger in lube and teasingly circling Wonwoo’s entrance.

He soon worked a finger inside, then a second, and stroked himself to the way Wonwoo pushed back into every thrust like it wasn’t just his fingers fucking him. His legs were spread, his head was thrown back, and Mingyu had done enough watching by the third finger.

He finally removed them and a low groan escaped Wonwoo.

“Can I fuck you like this?”

Mingyu had already coated himself in lube.

Wonwoo looked so pretty with his shirt open, his legs spread, and his arms tied.

He nodded.

So, gently, Mingyu pressed against his entrance and connected their lips just as he pushed further inside him, gripping Wonwoo’s waist and pausing when he was completely inside for Wonwoo to adjust. Even in the darkness he could make out the furrow between the elder’s brows as his body struggled to accommodate.

Mingyu groaned and finally began to thrust when Wonwoo gave him the okay, nodding for him to continue.

Their pace was set slow at first, but he gradually sped up as Wonwoo’s moans became more recurrent and his legs wound tighter around his waist. They were both desperately reaching their climax when Mingyu suddenly pulled out and helped Wonwoo onto his stomach.

He fucked him from the back this time so he could have the perfect view of his pretty ass, his hands tied, his cheek pressed flush against the sheets, and the deep arch of his back in this position.

“Shit…” He spread Wonwoo and pushed inside, his hips nearly ramming against his lovers ass in this position as they built themselves back up again.

A low groan left Wonwoo and Mingyu knew he’d found his prostate. It never took him long.

Someone would definitely hear them at this rate, but he _really_ didn't care about anything but fucking Wonwoo. He’d think about the mattress creaking and ruining the expensive sheets tomorrow.

“ _Fuck, Mingyu_ , _harder_...” Wonwoo’s low voiced begged him from below, his hands pulling at the belt again. He wasn’t getting free anytime soon, but he was desperately approaching his climax and Mingyu could tell by the way his hips were rocking back into every thrust. He wanted his hands freed now so that he could touch himself but Mingyu wasn’t allowing it.

“Are you close?” Mingyu asked, his voice wavering and sweat dripping down his own forehead. Wonwoo nodded, and with a few good thrusts, came so hard that his legs trembled from the force of it.

Mingyu tried not to drag out his own orgasm since Wonwoo was groaning in discomfort beneath him, so he came in a few determined strides and finished himself off completely.

After tying up and tossing out the condom, he cleaned Wonwoo’s stomach with a towel and came right back to bed. “Are you okay?” he ran a hand up Wonwoo’s side and finally got to untying the belt from around his wrists, tossing it off somewhere off the bed. “Oh my god, baby, your wrists are red...”

Wonwoo rolled over, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. “They do hurt a little.” He admitted, and Mingyu’s expression immediately shifted.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” his brows were furrowed in concern, his hands reaching to trace the red marks and bring them up to his lips to kiss over and over again, “I could’ve stopped... you _know_ the word.”

“I know." He pulled his hand away, "But I liked it.”

Mingyu shook his head and adjusted until Wonwoo was up against his chest. It was too late for anything to get through to him, but the least he could do was try. “Promise me this won’t happen again. Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts next time.”

He knew this was far from over but the elder nodded anyway, “I promise.” And Mingyu thankfully let it go because of how late it was. He'd never hear the end of it in the morning. "I love you. I don't care what my mother wants," Wonwoo drowsily reassured. 

Mingyu grinned, running a hand down his lovers back. At least he wasn't married. "I know." He sighed because he understood. "Happy New Years."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only I would post a New Years fic during the summer. smh. my twitter is @whereisdaeilnow, feel free to tweet or dm me! (: 
> 
> Crazy that this all originated from sam wanting a belt fic on new years eve, But I'm not done w their story & i decided to make it a series, so dont worry, this isnt the end !
> 
> Which story are you most interested in? Whos story would you wanna read more about next?


End file.
